


Take Me Back to The Basics

by strawberrymarss



Series: Babying Jongho Agenda [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self-Indulgent, babying jongho agenda, canonverse, i just edited some stuff, i'm back with babie jongho, jongho baby, mingi is mentioned for a hot second, seongjoong parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/pseuds/strawberrymarss
Summary: In which Jongho finally slips and gets babied by Seonghwa and Hongjoong.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Babying Jongho Agenda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646725
Comments: 29
Kudos: 286





	Take Me Back to The Basics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [offenDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/offenDead/gifts).



> hi! this is yet another fic on parental units seongjoong babying jongho. this time, it's in canonverse. its just jongho dealing with a migraine with the help of seongjoong uwu 💕  
> note: seonghwa is appa, and hongjoong is papa
> 
> tw // vomiting

Jongho didn't speak up when he felt his head spin with the unbalanced movement of the van, didn't speak up as the pounding started and his senses suddenly heightened and he felt his mouth sour as the usual smells he's used to enter his nose. He simply laid his head back, closing his eyes, switching his music to a relaxing playlist, wishing himself to fall asleep and hoped his body would reset back to normal once he wakes up. Instead, when he woke up properly from his nap when the van stopped—could he even call it a nap? He kept going in and out of sleep— his headache only doubled and oh, he just really doesn't think standing up is a good idea. 

Jongho watched his teammates all stand up one by one with tired eyes, leaning his head back, grateful he took the seat in the back corner of the car furthest from the doors because it saved him from having to be the first one to walk out. He closed his eyes, wishing again for the headache to go away, but he just knew the moment he tries to move, he would get dizzy and that'd just be a disaster. Jongho sighed, not liking his current state. 

"Jjongie?" The boy's eyes cracked open at the soft mention of his name, looking over to Hongjoong who was looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Joong-ah, is Jjongie okay?" Jongho heard Seonghwa call, and suddenly the oldest member was by the leader's side, also looking at him. Seonghwa's eyebrows furrowed, as Hongjoong frowned. "Jjongie? Is something wrong?"

Jongho wanted to smile and tell them he's okay, but the pounding of his head didn't seem like it's going to stop, and he didn't even have the energy to act like he was fine. He didn't even think he had enough energy to even talk. Deciding he can't keep up an act, he let out a sigh and looked up at the two eldest members with tired eyes. 

"I think I'm getting sick," 'appa', he wanted to add, but managed to stop himself. He can't afford to be seen as odd and weird by his members he'd probably spend at least a decade with. 

"Oh, no, poor baby," Hongjoong cooed softly. "Can you stand?"

Jongho ignored the pet name and shook his head. "I think I'd get worse if I tried."

"Let us help you, okay?" Seonghwa said, entering the car. "Joong-ah, get the water ready. Jjongie, I'm gonna help you up, okay?"

Jongho nodded, exhausted from the pounding of his head.

"Okay, slowly, one, two..." Seonghwa's hands made their way under his armpits, lifting him up gently and leaning him against the eldest. 

Jongho's eyebrows scrunched as he grabbed onto Seonghwa, fingers gripping tightly onto Seonghwa's coat as he felt his world spin and his legs lose strength. Seonghwa stood still, like a boulder supporting him, one hand patting his back. When the dizziness subsided, Jongho weakly nodded, and let Seonghwa shuffle out of the car with him. Once his feet landed on the ground, the youngest winced due to the wave of nausea which hit him and pushed Seonghwa away, running off to the roadside drain and doubled over, emptying the contents of his stomach.

Jongho barely registered Hongjoong's tiny but strong hands rubbing his back in soothing circles and Seonghwa's large hand gently massaging his nape, relaxing the tense muscles and veins there, through the vomiting and heaving. The youngest blinked away tears, a choked sob escaping him as he just stared into the dark drain, embarrassed. He didn't like to show his vulnerable side like this, and what if his hyungs are disgusted? Jongho heaved, trying to stabilise his breathing. 

"Jjongie?" Hongjoong's voice was soft and gentle, and Jongho inhaled sharply to stop himself from —an inevitable— breakdown. "Do you feel better?"

"A-A little..." Jongho quietly replied. He's not even sure if the two could hear him.

"That's some improvement, I hope," Seonghwa hummed next to him. How did the older hear him through his hoarse voice? "Come, stand up, slowly. You need to drink some water, Jjongie."

Jongho nodded weakly, before shakily standing back up, leaning heavily onto Seonghwa who caught him when he stumbled. Hongjoong's eyes were full with concern as he passed Jongho the opened water bottle, an encouraging and comforting smile on his face. Jongho wanted to cry right there and then.

"Here, Jjongie. Drink it slowly, yeah?" Hongjoong said, helping Jongho hold the bottle up against his lips. The younger took small sips of the water, trying to wash away the lingering sour taste of nausea and bitter helplessness. Seonghwa simply let the youngest lean onto him, still massaging Jongho's nape. Jongho could feel his tense muscles loosen up one by one. 

"Thanks, hyung..." Jongho handed the bottle back when he decided he drank enough, and cast his eyes downwards onto the ground. He felt so... He doesn't know how to describe it. He wanted this, of course, the babying, the caring, the concern, but he felt a bit embarrassed. He wasn't used to being like this around his members.

"Not a problem, baby," Hongjoong smiled, twisting the water bottle close. "Can you walk better now?"

"Hm, yeah, think so," Jongho nodded weakly, and Hongjoong moved to his vacant side, grabbing the youngest's free arm and putting it across his shoulders. Seonghwa too slung Jongho's other arm across his shoulders.

"Come, we'll help you," Seonghwa simply said, the tone of his voice gentle but a little stern, like he leaves no room for protest. Jongho wouldn't have protested either way, God knows, he probably would have fallen down after taking three steps forward without their help. 

The trio shuffled silently to the lift, and the two older boys never let go of Jongho, even when they were inside the lift, or when Hongjoong had to fumble around for the dorm's keys, or when Seonghwa had to help Jongho take off his shoes as Hongjoong held the youngest up. Jongho was then led inside, Seonghwa letting go to step into the kitchen, while Hongjoong continued helping him shuffle into his room. 

That was when Jongho slipped.

"Ha- No- Where's *appa* going-?" Jongho halted in his steps, gripping tight onto Hongjoong, forcing him to pause as well, when Seonghwa moved to leave his side. The two older boys were momentarily silent, and Jongho realized what he said, but he's too sick to explain himself, and he decided he'd just blame it on homesickness the next day if they confront him. 

"Oh no, baby Jjongie, appa isn't leaving you, honey," Hongjoong cooed, patting Jongho's arm on him. "He's gonna make you something to help you feel better, yeah?"

"But, appa-" Jongho was close to tears as he felt himself slip further at Hongjoong's clear permission for him to act this way. "But-"

"Oh, baby," Seonghwa muttered, patting Jongho's head, running his hand through his hair. "It's okay, I'll be right back, yeah? You're not gonna be alone."

"I don't want only papa, I want appa and papa, I want both, I want-" Jongho started to sniffle and Seonghwa embraced him, shushing him. "Appa-"

"Baby, you've got to settle down so that you can rest better, okay? You won't even notice I'm gone, Jjongie, hm? It's okay," Seonghwa shushed him, kissing the top of his head when Jongho finally quietened down, stepping back. "Now, follow your papa, okay? He'll take care of you. Just give me a moment, hm?"

Jongho nodded slowly, still hesitant to let his appa go, but he leaned back against Hongjoong, who accepted him back warmly. Seonghwa patted his head one last time before he walked off into the kitchen, and Hongjoong tugged him along gently, shuffling them both to Jongho's room. The youngest halted again, and Hongjoong looked up to him with worried eyes. 

"What's wrong, baby Jjongie?" Hongjoong asked softly.

"Don't wanna sleep alone," Jongho started to sob. "Wanna be with you and appa, don't wanna be alone-"

"Aw, of course, baby, you can come stay with us," Hongjoong cooed again, turning them around and leading them back to where Hongjoong and Seonghwa's room is, a door or two at the start of the hallway. 

The leader opened the door, walking in and led the youngest to lay on the bottom bed, where Hongjoong always slept. Jongho sighed in relief when Hongjoong's relaxing scent filled his nose, almost immediately burrowing into the sheets as he laid down. Hongjoong chuckled softly, brushing aside Jongho's bangs. 

"Come on, let's get you washed up and ready for bed, baby," Hongjoong softly said, eyes filled with adoration. Jongho might even call the softened gaze something parental and affectionate. 

Jongho whined softly in complaint, but obeyed anyway, letting Hongjoong help him up to the bathroom to wash up and prepare for bed.

\---

Jongho was all nuzzled up against Hongjoong when Seonghwa walked into the room, feet padding quietly against the floor, a bowl of soothingly hot soup in one hand and a water bottle in another. The youngest instantly lit up, trying to sit up, but winced when his head hurt more. Seonghwa had an adoring smile on his face as he sat at the edge of the bed close to Jongho, setting down the bowl on the nightstand. 

"Okay, c'mere, slowly," Seonghwa held one of Jongho's hands, as Hongjoong shifted to support Jongho's back and adjust the pillows so that the youngest could lean onto them. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"Bit better," Jongho mumbled, pouting. Seonghwa's smile grew, relieved, as he pat the youngest softly on the head. "Wanna sleep."

"Okay, eat some of this soup and you can sleep, alright?" Seonghwa picked up the bowl, as Jongho nodded obediently. 

They sat in comfortable silence as Seonghwa fed Jongho the soup, slow spoonfuls to avoid upsetting the youngest's stomach again. Halfway through the bowl, suddenly Jongho shook his head, not wanting any more of the soup. Seonghwa didn't try to force Jongho to continue eating, and neither did Hongjoong. Seonghwa simply settled the bowl back down onto the nightstand. 

"Good job, baby Jjongie," Hongjoong patted the younger's head. "You ate a lot. You did well, baby."

"Mm, you did well. Come, drink some water, Jjongie," Seonghwa passed the water bottle to Hongjoong, who uncapped it and helped support it against Jongho's lips so that the youngest could drink. 

Once he deemed the youngest drank enough, Hongjoong carefully pulled the bottle away, capping it close again before handing it back to Seonghwa, who set the bottle down next to the bowl. 

"Jjongie wanna sleep," Jongho muttered, and Hongjoong chuckled before he laid down, pulling Jongho against his chest, arms wrapped around the younger, as he tucked Jongho's head underneath his chin. 

"Let's sleep then, baby," Hongjoong said, and Jongho could hear the smile in his voice. 

"How about appa?" Jongho sleepily asked, yawning. That soup... Really comforted him and now he wants nothing more than slipping into Dreamland, held by his appa and papa.

"I'll be with you in a bit, Jjongie," came Seonghwa's voice a bit further away from the direction where the closet stood. "Close your eyes, baby, we're here."

Jongho sleepily nodded, in Hongjoong's warm embrace, he didn't feel fear or worry that he would be left alone. He nuzzled closer to Hongjoong, who let him.

"Papa," Jongho called.

"Hm?"

"Sing for me?"

"Sure thing, baby," Hongjoong hummed a lullaby tune familiar to them, carding his fingers through Jongho's hair. 

Jongho's eyes fluttered close as he felt sleep envelop him, a dreamless and peaceful rest welcoming him warmly. He felt Seonghwa climb in awhile later behind him, and felt an arm thrown over him and Hongjoong in the midst of his drowsy state, and burrowed further into the crook of Hongjoong's neck, falling back asleep as Seonghwa shushed him.  
\---

"Jjongie, wake up," Hongjoong's soft voice woke Jongho up, who groaned as he opened his eyes. Light poured in from the window nearby and Jongho blinked, adjusting to the brightness. "Morning to you, sleepyhead. How are you feeling today?"

Hongjoong had a small effortless smile on his face as he pinched Jongho's cheek playfully. Jongho scrunched his nose up as he tried to roll away, only to end up hitting a body behind him. Jongho turned away from Hongjoong to see who was behind him, and saw Seonghwa shifting awake, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Jongho-ya, morning. How are you feeling?" The corners of Seonghwa's lips turn up into a smile when he registered Jongho looking at him.

Jongho almost wanted to cry because he was just so touched, he felt so appreciated and cared for. Seonghwa and Hongjoong's first thought was his wellbeing, and the more Jongho dwelled on that, even now when he looks back onto it, he could feel himself tear up. 

"I'm better," Jongho replied, 'and no longer little', he wanted to add. 

"That's good to hear," Hongjoong said from behind him. Jongho turned to lay on his back, watching as Hongjoong sat up, stretching. "Are you still feeling little, Jong?" Hongjoong asked directly, and Jongho was slightly taken aback by how casual the leader was about this. 

"U-Uh, no, I'm not feeling little anymore," Jongho answered truthfully. "Thank you, hyung," the youngest mumbled. He felt like just a 'thanks' isn't enough to pay back for what his older members did for him. 

"It's not a problem, Jong," Seonghwa also sat up, stretching before turning to smile down at him. "We are always here for you, Jjongie."

"Yeah," Hongjoong nodded. "It's not a bad coping mechanism, and we're always glad to help you, Jong. Tell us whenever you feel sick or down, okay? You don't have to face it all alone."

"You're not alone," Seonghwa supplied.

Jongho cried a little when he heard that, but that's only for the three of them to know.

"Why are you both so nice to me about this?" Jongho couldn't help the question that slipped out. He appreciated it, but he just... he was just curious. Not everyone is accepting of this kind of coping mechanism.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Hongjoong replied, carding his fingers through Jongho's hair again, trying to comb the messy strands. "We are family, Jongho. Of course we will accept you the way you are. It's not harmful, it's not bad, so why would we push you away for it, baby?" 

"It's just..."

"... A little unusual?" Seonghwa helpfully continued for him, and Jongho nodded shyly. "Oh, baby, you're not the only one we've met who copes like this. In fact, the others sometimes feel little as well and cope with stress like this. Even us, your hyungs."

"Even you both?" Jongho gawked at Seonghwa. Was the oldest member lying? But Jongho only saw sincerity and honesty in his eyes and smile. 

"Yes, darling, even us," Hongjoong replied. "So, don't feel afraid to come to us for help, okay?"

Jongho nodded. "Hyung... Thank you so much for caring for me in that state."

"Not a problem, Jjongie," Hongjoong smiled, as Seonghwa nodded in agreement. "In fact, you were quite adorable."

Jongho heated up at the praise and lightly punched Hongjoong in the arm. 

"Ow!" Hongjoong yelped, rubbing the sore spot. "You're still really strong, jeez."

Jongho just pouted at the older.

"Okay, okay, don't fight. Let's go wash up. We still have a schedule today," Seonghwa laughed, amused. The oldest stood up from the bed, followed by Jongho and Hongjoong.

"I think I'm gonna wash up at my room," Jongho said.

"Okay, Jjongie," Seonghwa nodded, as him and Hongjoong walked the youngest to the door. 

Jongho was about to leave, when he halted. The youngest turned around abruptly and hugged them tight, which the oldest two reciprocated, hugging him back as much as they could.

"Seriously, thank you so much," Jongho muttered out, squeezing them tight. 

"Really, it's no problem, Jjongie," Hongjoong assured again.

"It's not a problem, Jjongie. Now go before Mingi wakes up and starts asking too many questions," Seonghwa poked Jongho's side, and the youngest jumped away, letting them go. 

"Thank you," and Jongho never thought he would say these words so easily to anyone other than his mom and dad, but it came out so naturally, "I love you both."

Hongjoong's face lit up almost immediately, and a large grin crept onto Seonghwa's face.

"We love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed that! ik the ending's a bit.. incomplete. come talk to me on twt at @strawberrymarss ! i don't bite 💜


End file.
